The Last Ounce Of Pain...Gone
by Wink At J00
Summary: Dedicated to Ankha. Harry begins to feel others pain. While someone else begins to take notice on Harry's odd behavior, Voldemort rises speedily. (horrid summery I know) R&R ^^;;
1. Prologue

Hey guys, yeah another snape and harry father/son relationship story. YOU GUYS KNOW YOU LOVE 'EM! ^_~ hehe, okay on to it then...  
  
Dedicated to Ankha whom's awsome story has made me smile like mad! Read it! Read it! I cammand you to read Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice!!!! It's one of the best father/son-sev/harry fics I've read!! GOOO ANKHA!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
OKay guys sorry, but I'm copying from those how's italic words are written /like this/.  
  
Italic= /.../  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry rolled over, he couldn't sleep. Something just wasn't right. And it was definatly nagging him, something was missing...but what? He found that he wanted to know more about Voldemort and times then. If he had to go against Voldemort, then he'd have to know what was up the evil wizard's sleave. But that didn't seem all that was left blank in Harry's life... No, there was something far more. And someone knew the answers... He /would/ get them...  
  
But as for now, it was still late, harry was still confused, but tired, so he let night's peace overtake him. Too bad the peace wouldn't be grasped, but instead the horrible ways of the haunting night...  
  
~Dream~  
  
Imidiatly Haryr's head went in unbearable pain. His scar burned like had never before. He barely opened his eyes, for his body hurt so much, to see a scene of Death Eaters stand before Voldemort, their 'lord'.  
  
"You question my say? You dare dare speak to me with such uncertainty!" Voldemort yelled at a certain Death Eater who stood out of the circle. "You're loyalty and trust wavers! /Never/ question me!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but shudder at that last statement. It reminded him of the Dursleys, he'd be punished too, if he had asked questions.  
  
"Never let your loyalty waver again, Severus! Crucio!"  
  
/Snape!/ Snape was /still/ doing his dutties as a spy for Dumbledore? The green flash moved in it's own grace, so fast and slick towards Snape. For some reason Harry felt great amounts of sorrow. God, that was his potions proffesor, the one who was always so cruel and made his life hell...but he still didn't diserve that pain. No one did... Harry knew that Voldemorts wrath came mainly from himself. The suffering of others, they didn't need it, it should have been Harry, and that's what Harry wished. That instead of Snape being hit with the Cruciatus Curse, Harry would be there, feeling the pain.. Now that the green flash that slithered to Snape dashed in front of Harry's eyes, his scar exploded in immence pain..Unbelieveable pain, hell was living in his head, for it hurt so much.  
  
The hooded figure was hit with the curse and a tight gasp was heard as the pain, too, overtook him. But he held his scream of agony. The pain was full inflicted, nothing held Voldemort's hatred back. Snape was sure that Veoldemort was holding the Cruciatus Curse long for 'payment' for not being at the Death Eater meeting before, at the Tri Wizard Tournament. Still keeping his scream tucked qiuetly in his chest, Snape clentched his teeth together.  
  
Though the Potions Master was quiet, Harry heard his soul scream. There was that glass-shattering scream then a sentence that his soul seemed to say as if it were fading away.. 'Albus, I'm sorry if I don't last much longer as your spy... I guess I'll never have that son......'  
  
Harry let a single tear fall, one from pain put on him, one of sorrow for Snape, one of horrible past memories put on him, and definatly for the respect of those like Snape whom stood to help Dumbledore and to rid the world of Voldemort. And then..the pain kept growning. First his head, then working it's way down. Harry clutched his head trying to stop the pain that hurt so much. When it got down to his legs, Harry couldn't take it, he fell forward almost instantly. The pain, if you could call it pain it hurt so much, just kept growing. No this wasn't real, was it? It was worse than any beating, tortures, burns, anything! He let his scream out with full force when he knew it was safe. Nobody was him, no one could hear him...and nobody would save him...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aw I'm soooooo evil! Do you guys know what's going on? I DO! hehe, I hope you enjoys Ankha! :) Aww, this is SOOOO fun to write! ^^;; hehe well please reveiw! Thanks I'm enjoying this, so expect more! ^_~ Thanks, buh bye!  
  
~Stephanie 


	2. Chapter One

::types as fast as she can:: sorry, trying to hurry, sorry, sorry!   
Hey okay this is IMPORTANT! This part continuing is NOT Harry's dream, this   
is WITH Severus and the other Death Eaters and Voldie, and this from when   
Voldie says Crucio and releases it, okay, let's go!   
  
Sorry took so long, wrote some of this out on paper and never wanted to type it out. ::listens to linkin park:: ah I love this; "I watch how the moon sits in the sky of the dark night, shining with the light from the sun, the sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming the moon's gunna owe it one. It makes me think of how you act towards me, do favors rapidly, and just turn around start asking me about things you want back from me." ::ehem:: sorry had to do that. :) Besides, LP is part of my inspiration! : p   
  
  
Dedicated to Ankha   
  
ANKHA: Yay, my second chapter! I'm glad that this is cool beans! HEY! My   
sister says "beans" ALL the time! ahhaa! ^^;; what a coincidence! Haha hope   
you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.   
  
/.../ means italics   
  
Ah, I need another word for pain! and not agony I feel so loved, 17 reviews in just one chapter! YAY! : p hehe ^^;;   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter One: Questioning the Confusing Events   
  
The acid green power swished and twisted before Snape's eyes. Voldemort's wand seemed to radiate power. Awesome power...horrible, great, awesome power. (A/N If you didn't read the author's note, read it now! It's very important to get this understanding better.) Snape closed his eyes, ready to take the horrid pain. And he felt it, it's amazing way to make anybody scream right away nearly made /him/ yell. But he held it, no pleasure for Voldemort, not this time..   
  
But Voldemort held the Cruciatus Curse strong and firm. Snape collapsed, but kept his scream from breaking through, he drew in a shuddering breath. And then...then Voldemort increased his power, as if to want to hear Snape's scream release. Voldemort found pleasure when people were in pain and Snape would /not/ give him that pleasure! The increase of power nearly killed Snape…God, the torment was too much...   
  
In a way of feeling his death near, his mind let out a sorry thought...'Albus, I'm sorry if I don't last much longer as your spy... I guess I'll never have that son......' Snape would stay a spy for Dumbledore until he died, but he had a grim idea that that would be soon...   
  
Then...Snape must have gotten numb, because there was no pain suddenly...His body still felt a dull amount of pain, but mainly, it was gone.. Voldemort's curse still hit him but he couldn't feel it, just the curse wearing off…   
  
Out of the blue, and earsplitting scream met Snape's ears. And its voice...it was young and familiar... Snape's head snapped to where it came from, and there, there he found young Harry Potter screaming in agony, and twitching in pain.   
  
"Potter....?" Snape barely whispered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Scream in pain. Pain! Pain...it hurt so bad.. It was all that registered Harry's mind. The scream seemed to flow out of Harry's mouth smoothly and it was not near expressing his torture. It was shrill and loud, but couldn't match the way he felt. No thought organized in his mind, not until he was slapped on his face causing him to blink madly and realize he was with the Dursleys.   
  
"Stop that screaming you insignificant boy! You hear, stop it!" Petunia yelled, shaking his shoulders back and forth.   
  
Harry's vision normally was blurry without his glasses, but this was crazy. What he saw was just a blur of colors all mixed. He believed he was hurting so badly that his vision got that much worse. Once it did clear some, he put on his glasses and said sorry in a dry, gruff voice.   
  
"What's wrong with you boy, you trying to wake up the dead! My god, you horrible boy, you probably worried the neighbors into thinking we were abusing you or something!" With a hard smack to Harry's face, Petunia let the room saying, "in the mourning, extra chores for waking us up."   
  
Harry mentally laughed, for in fact, the Dursleys did beat Harry some, not that he really cared. He felt it punishment for what he had done to Cedric... Harry gazed at the floor in guilt. He would always feel Cedric's death was his fault, Cedric surely didn't deserve death. While that slime, Wormtail may have shot the curse, Cedric wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Harry. Voldemort wouldn't even had the cup be a port key if it wasn't for him. So indeed, it /was/ his fault. Getting a queasy stomach ache, Harry went into the bathroom where he splashed his face with water. He looked at himself in the mirror.   
  
Harry's face was splotchy, as if he was sick. His eyes were swollen and underneath them was very dark from not sleeping much. His eyes didn't shine as much, and looked much more serious. He looked worn out from stress, and no matter how much Harry tried to see himself a different way, he looked very...dead.   
  
Harry moaned and decided to take a shower since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. It'd be a quick shower, so hopefully the Dursleys wouldn't wake. Maybe he would feel better then. Grabbing some clothes, Harry headed for his shower. He felt the temperature, a nice warm shower. Letting the almost hot water him, he sighed; it felt /so/ good.   
  
After cleansing, Harry dried, dressed, then went back to bed, feeling suddenly exhausted. In the shower, he always had time to think, and he was in deep thought of his dream this time. Why had it hurt so badly; it was a /dream/. He would inform someone, but not in a letter, and not in the summer. He didn't want to bother them, or make then concerned.   
  
Last year Sirius went to Harry just for his scar hurting, that was nothing compared to   
now, and he didn't want to trouble anyone that much. He /would/ tell Dumbledore when the term started up again. Indeed he would, for he may find answers of some of his unknown abilities and his mysterious past... Now, though, he was too tired to do anything but sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After the Death Eater meeting Snape Disapparated from the haunting ground he stood on. He would go directly to Hogwarts; he needed to talk to Dumbledore. Dashing from Hogsmeade to the castle, he continued until he made it to the Headmaster's office. Muttering the password, the stone statue turned to life and jumped aside, allowing Snape to walk through. Proceeding on, Snape met the door that led to the person he would need to talk to.   
  
After knocking at the door, a simple "come in" was the answer. Snape stepped inside slowly. (say that ten times fast!) He met the calm, smiling, and elderly man and couldn't help but smile back. This one man had changed his life for the better, so much. From being a Death Eater, to being a spy on the "good side" or "light" side of the battle.   
  
"Ah, Severus, I was expecting you. How was the...meeting? All well I hope, but I don't believe. I am truly sorry, but I did feel quite frightened for your well being," said Dumbledore.   
  
He was such a kind man, truly looking out for everyone, and giving them all second chances. "Albus, you don't need to worry over me. Indeed there were troubles, but that's not all why I am here so quickly..."   
  
"Why, what happened?" Dumbledore sounded worried.   
  
"I should start when I Apperated there.. Yes, well, once I got there they all questioned me, asking why I wasn't there before. I simply said that I was here and at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and that if I left, it surely would be suspicious. Of course, /he/ didn't like it anyway, and punished me, with /that/ curse, but it wasn't long. Later on I asked him more about his plans to get Potter, he said that I was questioning his ability to destroy   
the boy, and held the curse for a very long time. And very powerfully. So powerful I was sure that I would die tonight...and then it quit. Not Voldemort, oh yes he continued, but the pain stopped and I had the pain to a dull ache. It was so odd, to see the curse hit you, and to know by experience that it would hurt like hell, and then it didn't hurt...I honestly considered it was death taking a toll on me... But then I saw him....Potter. He started screaming in so much bloody pain it was startling. And the thing was, no one else heard him or saw him...And I /am/ alive, so...that confused me like hell... Albus, do you have any idea to what might have happened...?"   
  
Dumbledore got extremely worried and just shook his head no. He was worried for his 'son' Severus, and for his 'grandchild' Harry. Well, that's how he felt towards them, though it wasn't true. "I'm sorry, I don't know either.... We should check with Harry though, don't you think. Perhaps you would be the best to go get him. yes, it would be best if you did."   
  
Knowing no way out, Snape just nodded with a very small moan. He wouldn't have won. He was the one at the Death Eater meeting that saw Potter, he had nothing to do, he wanted to know what was happening...there was no way out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ah, fun, fun, fun!! Oh I loved writing this chapter and if I didn't get it out soon, sorry, but I tried, and now that it's summer vacation time, that means more writing, which means post faster and faster! Ankha, I hope you've enjoyed! And I hope the same for the rest of you, and I will continue soon hopefully! Thanks!   
  
THANK YOU TO ALL REVEIWERS! ^^;;   
  
~~~* Review Mention *~~~   
  
Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid: ::points up:: there ya go, I hope you've enjoyed this! (I actually posted quicker than usual though it still took forever, sorry!)   
  
Luna Rose / Phoenix Child: Here's the chapter, I tried to get it out quicker! Oh I would hope that Sev and Harry are okay. ::grins:: Yeah you know they gotta be!   
  
Emelie: there ya go! did ya like it? ::smiles::   
  
venus4280: thanks! I got an editor, yeah I do suck at grammar. People tell me I do, and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to check it over really good before I posted, I got too excited! ::sweat drops::   
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: ::smiles back:: Aw, it's always fun to have Sev as Harry's father, but I don't think so, in my Sev's challenge, yeah, but this...no. Sorry! but maybe Harry feels Sev's pain, maybe not! I am the only one with the answers! Cause I know them!! Mwahahaha!   
  
Cassandra Rettop-mesa back: aww but you know what, maybe this chapter answered for you, but something else is up Harry's sleeve other than empathetic stuff, but that'd be cool! Maybe I'll make a fic dedicated to ya about Harry being empathetic! ::smiles evilly:: mwahaha, thanks!   
  
Nicky: Oh thanks, you really like? o.O;; THANKS! ^^;; there ya go up there ^   
  
"Whew": sorry 'about that, I do make mistakes, but people do! er...I got an editor. But I doubt your reading this...huh? hate it... ::sad face:: ::sighs:: bummer...I lost a reader... ::tears::   
  
Zardiphillian Beryllix: Oh thank you! There I continued! I LOVE YOUR STORY! Continue with it please!   
  
Fireangle: There ya go, enjoy it! I'm glad you're excited! :P   
  
ME!!!! ;p : Aw, I feel so loved. Who is "me" is this Ankha? There I continued! :) Aw I feel so loved, I'm glad I'm the evil cool twin! Cause sometimes I think I am devilishly cool! Mwahahahahaha! =)   
  
Zorra: Awwwww!! Thank you so much! But you know what, Harry and Snape are   
MINE, ALL MINE!! NOT YOURS! ^^;; aww bummer, they're not mine either, J.K.   
owns them...but I love em anyway! And J.K. rules!   
  
Saerry Snape: EEK!!! DON'T HURT ME! ::runs behind Jesse:: ::sniff, sniff:: Jesse, help! She's gonna hurt me! Ah Thank you Atrata! Much thanks! hehe glad you enjoyed! Haha! I love your fics too! and there! I updated!   
  
summerssun: there ya go! Enjoy! Thanks!   
  
demeter: I know most of the plot still is confusing but I purposely am doing that! ::grins:: Mwahaha I hope that your questions are getting answered. AND HOW COULD I KILL OFF SEVVIE?!?! NO! I Luv him too much! :P hahaha, thanks!   
  
SweetiHunni: ah thanks for the corrections, and there is the chapter, sorry about the mistakes. Most of them were typos, I was so hyper and writing so fast the day…haha! thanks, there ya go ::points up::   
  
Sevrin: aw I know, I like to beat my Harry and Sevvie up, but I try not to make it..../too/ bad. thank you!! ^^;;   
  
THANKS YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVEIWS THAT INSPIRE ME AND KEPT ME GOING!   
  
LOVE TO YOU ALL! ^^;;   
  
Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Review please. Thank you all!   
  
My love sending out with a wink,   
^_~,   
  
Stephanie,   
Wink At J00 


	3. Chapter Two

Hey everyone, back again! Let's get started! Sorry for the LONG delay, I was having a hard hit of writer's block untill Sevrin saved my life with her "flying platypi" to break down my writer's block! hehe! And then I got two cookies! lol! hehehehe! sorry, you guys prolly don't understand what I'm getting at... SEVRIN DOES!   
  
Note: Anka's "fire and ice, gold and silver" story is awesome! Go read it! And I will soon be making   
story dedicated to Sevrin. No this does not mean I am stopping this stoy, it simply means I will be making two at once! (two for the price of one!) hehehe! Okay the reasoning for making a story dedicated to Sevrin is because she's REALLY nice, but not only that, Her story (Never Over) JUST IS SOO KICKING LIKE ANKHA'S STORY!! GO YOU TWO! KNOW THAT YOU BOTH ARE KICKING! KIIICKKKIIINNNGG!!!!  
  
::listens to her kicking, rocking music. I love this stuff, oh lordy, lordy, lordy, I should concentrate opn my story but the MUSIC!! MUSIC PEOPLE! It's like the best stuff ever made! EVER, well... I don't know about that.........really.........Hmm.. ::listens to music more:: I love this stuff. ART ROCKS! (art meaning, art, music, writing, books, all that good stuff!)  
  
Dedicated to Ankha.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
NOTE THAT YOU SHOULD ACCUALLY READ: Guys I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes.. I'm gunna post this on my own since it's been months since I had my beta-editor do my 2nd chapter. and she prolly forgot that she was my beta-editor... anyways, I'm sorry it took forever to post this... really I am. Hopefully I'll get this out tonight (it's the 8th/9th -meaning late hours- of August, I say I should have a long chapter.. but nooo) so I'm sorry..  
  
::rapidly types FAST:: Common gotta hurry, gotta hurry, they're waiting!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up to the poundings of Aunt Putinia.   
  
"Get up and make us breakfast! You better not forget those extra chores you have!" Her shrill voice called through the door.  
  
Harry moaned and lazily got up and dressed. He grumbled silently and in a sluggish manor made his way down the stairs. After last night, he really didn't feel well up to moving at all and felt like he could get many more hours of sleep. Yes, he wanted to, but he knew the results if he disobeyed the Dursleys. Even knowing the punishment he would have gotten if he stayed in bed, Harry felt the /very/ strong urge to stay in bed. 'Those hopes are flushed down the drain...' he thought, sighing.  
  
As soon as Harry had walked down the stairs a hard slap came across his face. It came from Vernon. "Boy, you are never, /never/, to wake us up at night! It's one precious time of the twenty-four hours I don't get to see or hear you, so don't ever ruin it!" Vernon yelled, rather loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir.." mumbled Harry quietly, "it'll never happen again." This, in Harry's mind was very uncertain, but he sure hoped it wouldn't...then again it gave him some hope at to finding Voldemort's weaknesses, if he had any.. And it gave him hope to finding the base of Voldemort's. But it also gave him pain, and last night's pain was unbearable. How could he have not screamed?   
  
"Well it better not happen again. Now get to work! You have chores to make up for your foolishness!" Vernon roard, shoving a peice of paper that listed his chores.  
  
Harry walked away, rubbing his eyes with one hand.Without even glimpsing at the list, he knew that making the Dursley's breakfast was first. He heard his aunt call to him that he had no breakfast for last night's "childish act".   
  
Quickly making breakfast, serving it, and then sneaking a few peices of bacon into his pocket, he ran upstairs and into his room. He put the bacon into Hedwig's cage hoping, at least, she'd stay healthy over the summer. He looked at his chore list and sighed. Could they even thought of any more chorse?  
  
Chores: everyone done by today or tommorow more, with disapline!  
  
Breakfast  
Dishes  
Weeding the garden  
mow the grass  
clean and dust the first floor  
clean and dust every bedroom  
clean and dust the attic (THE ATTIC!?! How crazy were these people?!)  
re-paint the fence (paint in garage)  
wash the cars  
clean the bathroom  
STAY AWAY FROM THE DOWNSTAIRS AT DINNER-TIME, WE ARE HAVING A GUEST!  
  
Harry moaned at the list, 'it's crazy the way they treat me like a...slave! I'm sure Dobby would be peeing himslef with glee if he could do all this, but, unlike him, I don't like /slave laybor!/' Harry thought grimly. (AN: sorry I couldn't help myself from saying that! needed to lighten the mood! :) hehehe) He went off to work on his chores..  
  
Hours later, Harry was ready to pass out. It was hot, he didn't get a good rest of sleep, he had no food, and on top of it all, working was like giving a clean, mean cat a bath; it was against him at the moment in every way, and he hated it. While he had done the gardening and mowing yesterday, he was forced to do it again, today. Thank god, that when the guest came over, Harry could slack off some. He'd still be working, but not with the threat that if he wasn't working fast enought, that he would be hit, or "disaplined" like they were so bent on calling it.   
  
Just then, the doorbell rang and Harry ran upstairs to get away. Yes, finally a break! Well, even if it wasn't really a break, it was better than nothing. He headed up to the attic to clean. Dust was everywhere, and even if there wasn't much of a mess, the dust replaced all that. Sighing he got the pledge and started up.   
  
By the time he was done with the attic, dinner was done and over, and the guest had recently left. Harry had decided that painting the fence would be done in the early time of day and had gotten it done long ago, along with washing the cars, weeding, and mowing the grass. Cleaning inside the house was able to be done at a darker time, so Harry planned his outside chores first. He also, by this time, had cleaned the entire downstairs. Harry entered his aunt and uncle's bedroom and started cleaning. It wasn't entirely hard since they were adults and kept their bedroom tidy. And the guest room was already clean, it simply needed dusted. But Dudley's room would be impossible. Too bad Harry seemed to have to always do the impossible. He stored all Dudley's toys into a huge box, orgonized any books he had, picked up the clothes and papers, found candy wrappers scattered over the entrie floor; he threw them away, and swept the floor. He continued to clean where Dudley's sterio, T.V., games, and computer were. Windex-ing the T.V. and computer, then dusting them off (including the sterio), he put all the games that went with the T.V. beside it, and the games for his computer stacked beside it as well. Damn, this boy was indeed spoiled. While finishing Dudley's room, he turned on the sterio; the radio came on, and the announcer said that the upcoming song was Linkin Park: With You. (AN: Alright alright I know I shouldn't have added that, and that "with you" hasn't even come out on the radio yet, but that song just rocks! plus, I have a plan! ::smiles evilly:: Mwahaha! -I suggest you guys check that song out, it is SO kicking) This music had added much more "fun" into cleaning, he kept it turned down very low because he didn't want the Durlsey's hearing it. Finishing the "entertainment station" of Dudley's room, Harry continued on to the last thing in the room, thank Merlin, the bed itself. The song ended and another came on. Dudley's bedding was endless. He had his babyblanket still and Harry had no idea wheather if he should put it on his pillows or wheather to put it on as a blanket. There was so many pillows too, counting them there was six pillows, dear lordy, while Harry had but one! Oh what fair relatives he had.  
  
'Eh', Harry thought, 'it's never going to change, and I'm use to it...I suppose.' Just as Harry finished making Dudley's bed, Dudley opened the door looking enraged.   
  
"FREAK! YOU'RE USING /MY/ RADIO! GET OUT OF HERE!" the tub of a boy screamed, but as Harry was passing Dudley a smirk smeard accross his face and he whispered to Harry, "Good luck with Dad."  
  
"POTTER!!" Harry winced, this was deffinatly not good. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"   
  
Harry obeyed his uncle, but the outcome was /not/ good. As Harry took the last step down the stairs, he met a /very/ purple Vernon Dursley, who's fist met Harry's stomache, and hard. Harry coughed and fell to the ground from the inpact.   
  
"Boy that is only a fraction of what I /should/ give you, a freak, for using my Dudley's properties! You are an infernal pain and I should have gotten rid of you years ago!" with this, Vernon kicked Harry /*very*/ hard in the stomache and walked upstairs, to sleep, and end the day, finally.  
  
Harry just layed there, gasping for breath, a little blood slipping out of his mouth. "Oh..Merlin save me.." He whipsered, not expecting a thing.  
  
Suddenly, and quite quickly, a hard knock was heard from the door. "Oh no, now what?" Harry mummbled. He wipped his face and tried to make himself look normal, then answered the door.   
  
There stood none other than his least favorite professor, Severus Snape. Little did Harry know that he missed a little blood in the corner of his lips and Snape noticed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG I AM SOOO FREAKING EVIL! hehe, well "Me!!!;p" you're right I am the "evil twin!" Hehehe! i hope you enjoyed! But did ya? heheh! Please reveiw! Okay guys this chapter wasn't exciting much, but the next wil be better!  
  
  
~~~* Review Mention *~~~   
  
Nicky: thanks, aww to bad that bonding isn't there YET! Snape just arrived! Sorry it took so long to get done! I will update more quickly now!  
  
ME!!!!;p: Aw sorry for the mix-up! Aw what happens next is not told! Aww hey thanks for the rose, your so nice! (roses are my fav flowers!) hey and my b-day was a few daqys ago (july 28th!!!) hehe thanks!  
  
Fireangle: THANKS! aww sorry you didn't see his reaction quite yet! hehe that's next, which I promise will be much quicker update!  
  
Gen Raid: Haha, "boy doomed to freakiness" well sorry bout that, I didn't quite explain it, I couldn't yet, but I KNOW THE ANSWERS! Mwahahah! Hehe sorry for the errors. I really should go over this...  
  
leeva: Hahaha, hagrid jealous! hehehe! :) Thanks much!  
  
Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid: hehe glad I made you all "yay"-ish! :P hehhe There's more, sorry it took forever but I will post more sooner this time!  
  
Silverwolf: Aww you love it? YAY!!! HAPPY DUCKS!! ^-^;; Sorry it took forever, next will be sooner!  
  
ambby: I'm gunna keep on posting, and quicker too, aww, great you say, why thanks!!  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi: huh? confused are you? or something else? ?_?  
  
Sevrin: Hehehe now this is a worse cliffy than before! lol now you are not greedy, I am greedy for more of your story! hehehehhe! Well what can I say about stopping there...I LOVE WRITTING CLIFFIES!! Hehe there's your chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Now that you killed my writer's block, I can write more and more often too, and you can also expect a story dedicated to you as well!  
  
LegacyLady: Aww why thanks, I'll be emailing you shortly about this update! Sorry it took so long to write! Aww I feel so special! You are so nice! I honestly didn't think I was that good at writing! hehe you're so nice! Sensational? Now common, you don't have to say that ::blushes:: heheh! :) THANKS!  
  
Ankha: YES I STOPPED THERE! hehehehe! Aww you love it? hehe thanks! There's the next part! My excuse... hmm writer's block? hehe! ^^;; I know shame on me indeed! -_- heheheheheh! aww no you don't need to repeat yourself THAT many times! hehehhee! but it's always good to have a reminder! Aww now you can't seriously mean you can't update that often, that stinks cause your story just is soooo KICKING! If you update more I'll update more! hehehehe! I'll hurry more now, since that writer's block has worn off! hehehe!   
  
THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS SHARED THERE REVEIW, YOU GUYS *ROCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!* hehehehehe It's really an inspiration and I promise not to take so long next time!  
  
LOVE TO YOU ALL! ^^;;   
  
Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Review please. Thank you all!   
  
My love sending out with a wink,   
^_~,   
  
Stephanie,   
Wink At J00 


	4. sorry AN: read

This is an apology for taking so freaking long that it's not even funny. I haven't been working on any of my chapters to any fics, or making any new ones. I got into poetry and making an online diary so I can leak my feelings out. Writing does help me leak my feelings out, but it's different when you use a character and not your own. I'm wanting to make a novel... With origional characters. I've kinda made up a story line in my head and a few characters. Not sure if I will post it or not. I prolly will. I kinda sunk into a bad case of depression. And side-effects of depression include losing intrest in things you use to like. I sorta couldn't read fanfics or write them, and well I'm trying to make myself better. So I'm going to write...for you guys. Cause your reveiws make me feel better. As for being depressed, well ::shrugs:: can't do much but complain. And when I complain, I turn into a virus and make everyone else upset. So ::shrugs:: I'll live. And one of my friends (besnaped) has been missing, and the one fic "Truth of Pain" was written while I was talking to her and all, so until I talk to her again, I'm not writing that. I know you guys are mad at me for never updating, but here's how I got so far:  
  
To Begin: three paragraphs and first AN are done. It won't be done for a while. So sorry! I really am!  
  
Last Ounce of Pain...Gone: three paragraphs too.  
  
Harry Potter and the Struggle of Darkness: what the hell, I can't even remember this fic.. Ah shit, I'm screwed, aren't I? ::goes and reads end of what I wrote:: ooh it's this one! Yeah, this is probably the one I have in my head what's going to happen the most, but I haven't started on it, so I'm sorry!  
  
Unexpected Changes: nothing because everything I was working on got deleted at some point.  
  
Harry Potter and the Forgotten Souls: I doubt I'll continue this. I don't know what I was thinking when I began it. Well actually I know what I had in mind, but it never came out the way I wanted it to.   
Guys, I'm really sorry about this. My brother at one point was deleting things and deleted *everything* one the computer. So that was a huge downfall. Well this is all I can do. Bye bye now  
  
Love and Luck  
~Steph 


	5. sorry AN: read

This is an apology for taking so freaking long that it's not even funny. I haven't been working on any of my chapters to any fics, or making any new ones. I got into poetry and making an online diary so I can leak my feelings out. Writing does help me leak my feelings out, but it's different when you use a character and not your own. I'm wanting to make a novel... With origional characters. I've kinda made up a story line in my head and a few characters. Not sure if I will post it or not. I prolly will. I kinda sunk into a bad case of depression. And side-effects of depression include losing intrest in things you use to like. I sorta couldn't read fanfics or write them, and well I'm trying to make myself better. So I'm going to write...for you guys. Cause your reveiws make me feel better. As for being depressed, well ::shrugs:: can't do much but complain. And when I complain, I turn into a virus and make everyone else upset. So ::shrugs:: I'll live. And one of my friends (besnaped) has been missing, and the one fic "Truth of Pain" was written while I was talking to her and all, so until I talk to her again, I'm not writing that. I know you guys are mad at me for never updating, but here's how I got so far:  
  
To Begin: three paragraphs and first AN are done. It won't be done for a while. So sorry! I really am!  
  
Last Ounce of Pain...Gone: three paragraphs too.  
  
Harry Potter and the Struggle of Darkness: what the hell, I can't even remember this fic.. Ah shit, I'm screwed, aren't I? ::goes and reads end of what I wrote:: ooh it's this one! Yeah, this is probably the one I have in my head what's going to happen the most, but I haven't started on it, so I'm sorry!  
  
Unexpected Changes: nothing because everything I was working on got deleted at some point.  
  
Harry Potter and the Forgotten Souls: I doubt I'll continue this. I don't know what I was thinking when I began it. Well actually I know what I had in mind, but it never came out the way I wanted it to.   
Guys, I'm really sorry about this. My brother at one point was deleting things and deleted *everything* one the computer. So that was a huge downfall. Well this is all I can do. Bye bye now  
  
Love and Luck  
~Steph 


End file.
